


Eat the rude

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana’s off the menu. But what about a rude man exhibiting negative behavior at dinner chez Hannibal and Will?<br/>Sequel to "Nothing fancy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat the rude

Their new guest is a man who has bought several books at the shop. So naturally Hannibal figures he’d ask him to dinner.  
It all starts nicely, Hannibal and Paul talking about Plato and other Greek philosophers.  
Soon it takes a turn for the worse when the guest starts talking about his views on morality.  
“Man cannot take the place of God,” says Paul.  
“Nor should he,” says Hannibal. “God does a good job of being what he is.”  
“No, really. I don’t think men should try.”

“Do they?” asks Hannibal and sounds like he isn’t one of them, like he’s some demigod.  
“Men loving other men is wrong. Sorry, but it’s true.”  
Hannibal stays silent, but Will can see the slight change in his demeanor, the eyes look cold and hard.  
“How so?”  
“It’s an abomination in the eyes of the lord,” says Paul. “My son has left us to run off with his boyfriend.”  
“So you shun him,” says Hannibal.  
“Yes. He’s left me no other choice. He should be with a woman.”  
“Perhaps he’s better off this way,” says Hannibal.  
“No. He should procreate. Sodomy is against the laws of..”  
“Even if it’s with a woman?” asks Will.  
“Even so,” says Paul. “The act of copulation is solely to bring new offspring into the world.”  
“I see. You have old testament ways.”  
“Yes. Surely you understand..”  
“No,” says Hannibal. “I do not.”  
Will knows their guest is in mortal danger, not now but soon.  
Paul looks at Will and something changes in his face. “Ah..are you two?”  
“What we are to each other is beyond your comprehension,” says Hannibal.  
“I did not mean to insult you.”  
“Yes. And yet you do. In my home, while eating the food I prepared, and drinking my wine.”  
“I meant no harm,” says Paul. “I assumed you were..”  
“What I am is no concern of yours,” says Hannibal coldly.  
“It’s okay,” says Will, seeking to placate his lover. “Let’s discuss something else.”  
“Let’s,” says Hannibal and the pleasant mask slips back on.

*  
Much later Will takes it upon himself to try and make Hannibal swear off any vendetta against the unfortunate man.  
“He’s off limits,” says Will.  
“Why? He was rude to us in our home.”  
“He’s a bigot, but no criminal. “  
“He insulted us. You and me, our sacred bond.”  
“Yes. But he didn’t mean us specifically.”  
“No.”  
“Don’t. We can’t kill him. It’s not even a year since we fell.”  
“So you say.”  
“Yes. Look, I know it's hard not to live as grandly as you’re used to..but we have to.”  
“Do we? Is it living if isn’t to the fullest?”  
“We do live in the fullest way.”  
“Where?”  
“In our bed. “  
Hannibal smiles and reaches for him. “Yes,” he says.  
Their kiss is bruising.  
Will surrenders to his lover’s dominance, knowing the struggle will go on.  
Hannibal sighs against him as he slides deep inside his lover’s body.  
“It’s a divine sin,” says Will.  
“Yes,” says Hannibal. “There’s no one I’d rather sin with.”  
Will senses his orgasm drown out all doubts.  
Hannibal still wants to eat the rude, but one longpig has escaped his fate.


End file.
